We're gonna be Rockstars!
by Junior Mints
Summary: Ever since Buttercup was a little girl she wanted to be a Rockstar! And now that she's seventeen, she and her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, have the chance to compete in The Battle of the Bands. This is their chance to rock out and have their dreams come true! But with three cocky, handsome boys, a controlling daddy's girl, and many others in the way, it might be hard to do.
1. The Beginning

**Hey ya'll! Minty here, I know I know I need to work on my other stories and such but this story has been something that I've been wanting to write for the longest time! I will work on my other story's after I work on this for a little bit. I promise! **

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to this years 'Battle of the Bands'! I see many bright and young faces here-." The T.V. was clicked off before the announcer on the show could finish speaking.<p>

"Hey I was watching that!" A young girl looked up at her father as he picked up her two sleeping sisters, one with red hair and the other with blonde.

"Sorry Buttercup, but its past your bedtime, your brain is still developing and it needs it rest." He began walking towards the stairs so Buttercup began to follow him, still complaining.

"But dad! It's the first episode of the new season! I can't miss it!" He laid the girl with red hair in a pink bed and the blonde girl in a blue bed. He started walking towards a green bed with Buttercup following after him.

"Don't worry I recorded it for you already, now you need to get some sleep, you're still only 7 years old sweetheart." He picked her up and placed her in her bed.

"When I'm older I'm gonna be on that show to, with Blossom and Bubbles too. We'll win that prize money, become famous, and have an awesome life. I'll mak-, I mean we'll make you proud daddy. I promise…" Buttercups eyes slowly closed and she quickly fell asleep.

"I know you will Buttercup, I know you will." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before going to her sisters and kissing their foreheads as well. He switched on the rainbow nightlight before he closed the door slightly and headed to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>_

"Blossom what do you think California will be like? Do you think it's as pretty as the brochure? What if we meet our new best friends, or our new _boy_friends!?"

"Bubbles, I don't know I've never been to California this is a new experience for all of us, but I'm sure it'll be fun." Blossom said looking up from her book.

"Chillax Bubbles you're getting too excited about this, I highly doubt we're going to meet anyone special on this trip." Buttercup said not glancing up from her "work".

Blossom began to read her book again, Bubbles took out a sparkly blue notebook and began designing new outfits, and Buttercup resumed writing a new song. They we're currently on their way to California to compete in the Battle of the Bands. Well, we need to get to know our main characters don't we?

Blossom has bright vibrant bubblegum pink eyes and bright red hair the reaches her butt when in a high ponytail. She has lovely figure with sun kissed skin, and elegant features. She was wearing a pink shirtsleeve blouse, a pair of white skinny jeans, and pink ballet flats.

Bubbles has golden blonde hair that reaches the middle of her forearms when held up in her regular pigtails. She has sky blue eyes that sparkly in the sunlight. She has a sweet, delicate, and petite figure. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless crop top, a grey maxi skirt and a pair of light blue heels.

Buttercup has midnight black hair that reaches her mid-back but is normally tied up in a braid. She has neon green apple eyes that have a mischievous glint in them. She has pale skin that complements her athletic hourglass figure. She was wearing a black and white striped sleeveless top, a pair of green skinny jeans with black suspenders clipped on, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Attention passengers the flash light sign is now on, please shut down all electronic devices, as we will be making our decent to L.A. shortly." A collective murmurs of 'Finally' and 'About time' came from the passengers. Someone nearby the girls shouted a 'HALLELUJAH!' But all three girls ignored it as they looked out at the bright city below them.

"It's so pretty." Buttercup, who was closest to the window, breathed out.

"Yeah." Both Bubble and Blossom agreed in unison.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to chew so loudly Butch?" A red headed male questioned looking up from his iMac.<p>

"It's not my fault these peanuts are stale." A boy with spikey black hair, known as Butch, responded.

"Guys don't fight we're almost to L.A. after all." A boy with blonde hair attempted to intervene in the soon to be fight.

"Shut it Boomer, why don't you mind your own business for once." Butch shot back as he dumped the rest of the stale peanuts into his mouth, purposely spilling some on Brick who was sitting beside him.

"I swear once we get off the plane I'm gonna kick your ass." Brick glared at Butch.

Brick has dark red hair that reaches the bottom of his neck and is normally kept in a ponytail and covered by a backwards red had. He has dark blood red eyes that make you terrified to look straight at them. His tan skin makes his buff, muscular body look even sexier than it already is. He was wearing a red long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of red vans.

Boomer has bright blonde hair that looks like he just woke up with it like that, yet still managed to make it look good. He has deep ocean blue eyes that resembles a princes. He has a muscular body, although it isn't as buff as his older brothers. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of white and dark blue Nikes.

Butch has onyx black hair that is naturally spiky and quite painful to touch. He has dark forest green eyes that were as beautiful as a pine tree. He was by far the most muscular and toughest compared to his brothers, he used it to his advantage to pick up girls. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a dark green sleeveless hoodie, a pair of torn up dark blue jeans, and a pair of dark green converse.

"Attention passengers the seat belt light is now on, please shut down all electronic devices, as we will be making our decent to L.A. shortly." As a collective murmur of 'Finally' and 'About time' came from the passengers, Butch let out a loud yell.

"HALLELUJAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, I need to finish my other stories, but this is a story I've been wanting to post for the longest time! I promise I will update my other stories soon after I work on this one a little bit. :D<strong>


	2. The Boys

"It feels so god to be able to walk again." Blossom said stretching her arms, careful not to drop her pink and red plaid backpack hanging loosely from her shoulder.

"Yeah, and who knew plane rides were so tiring." Bubbles said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Well we can't go to bed yet, we need to get our luggage, then find the driver they sent for us." Buttercup said tightening the straps on her green backpack.

"Let's get going then girls." The three girls began walking to the luggage pick up when suddenly Bubbles skirt got caught under her heel and as she fell she grabbed Blossoms hand and by reflex Blossom grabbed Buttercup's causing all three of them to tumble over each other.

"What the hell you guys?" Buttercup pushed herself off of Blossom and Bubbles and got to her feet helping the two of them up.

"Sorry my skirt got stu-AAAHH!" Bubbles screamed at the sight of her skirt which now had a tear in it, Blossom began rubbing her back trying to calm her down as Buttercup dug into Bubbles bag and pulled out a dark blue mini skirt and white tights.

"It's okay Bubbles you can go change and I'll wait for you while Buttercup goes and gets our luggage then we'll meet at the exit." Blossom said guiding Bubbles to the nearest bathroom. Buttercup groaned as she stomped towards the luggage pickup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup POV<strong>_

Jeez, Bubbles is so overdramatic, for crying out loud it's only a small tear! She can fix it without breaking a sweat, so I don't know what she's worrying about.

As I waited for our luggage to come by some random dude came and stood beside me. I can't lie and say he was unattractive, he had spikey black hair and dark green eyes and an amazing body.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" He questioned giving me a 'sexy' smile.

"Sure why not. I need to practice hitting a moving target." I shot back. He was taken aback but obviously wasn't going to give up.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"I don't. But I know karate and could rip your lungs out." I spotted a bright pink suitcase with a big red heart on it, I grabbed it a set it down beside me, now I just need mine and Bubbles luggage.

"Didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry." This guy just won't quit it will he.

"I think it was history. Which is what you should be right now." I saw a bright blue and white zebra print suit case and grabbed it, all I need now is mine.

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams?"

"No, they hurt from dodging corny pickup lines like that all night." I finally saw my bright green suitcase which had sloppy music notes drawn on it.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"Actually, it's you. Because you just crashed and burned." I grabbed Blossoms and Bubbles suit cases handles before I realized that I can't carry all three.

"Need a hand sexy?" He questioned grabbing my luggage and looked at me expecting me to giggle at his 'kindness' and start walking.

"Listen here asswipe, I'll let you carry my bag but once we get to where I need to go you leave me alone, and you stop trying to use all those shitty pickup lines or else." I glared at him before I started walking away, I first I didn't hear him follow but then I heard him jogging up beside me with my luggage.

"I'm Butch by the way."

"Buttercup."

"That sounds like-."

"I said no stupid pickup lines."

"Sorry Babe."

_***Smack***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Bubbles and Blossom where standing next to the exit looking at clothing designs in Bubbles sparkly notebook when they had to young males approach them. One had red hair and blood red eyes the other one had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Excuse me have you two lovely ladies see our brother? He has spikey black hair and green eyes. He might've tried flirting with you." The blonde one questioned.

"No we haven't, sorry." Blossom responded apologetically.

"See? I told you Boomer, he wouldn't have gone after girls by the exit, and he's probably by the luggage pickup trying to get girls." The red head scolded Boomer. Bubbles glanced past the two brothers and saw Buttercup approaching them with the boy they had described, and it looked like he was wheeling Buttercups suit case for her.

"Ready to go girls?" Buttercup questioned as she approached them. Blossom let out a sigh of relief to see her sister.

"There you are jackass, you said you needed to go to the bathroom 20 minutes ago! You were trying to pick up chicks weren't you!?" The red head glared at Butch. He looked everywhere but his brothers eyes.

"I'm Bubbles by the way, and these are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles said sticking her hand out to Boomer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Boomer, and these are my brothers Brick and Butch." Boomer gladly shook Bubbles hand as he gave her his signature prince smile which made Bubbles go weak in the knees.

"Bubbles, let's go, don't you need your beauty sleep?" Buttercup said holding the door open for Blossom who exited wheeling her suitcase behind her, Bubbles grabbed her suit case from Buttercup and exited as well, but waved a goodbye to Boomer first. Buttercup glanced back at the triplets, glared at Butch and then left.

"Wait, did we just meet three beautiful girls, and let them _leave_ without getting their numbers or find out where they're going?" Butch questioned his brothers.

"Butch, we need to be focusing on getting to the hotel, rehearse a song for our first performance, and win this thing." Brick said, although his thoughts were somewhat clouded by Blossom, he didn't know much about her but he defiantly thought she was beautiful.

"Let's go then!" Boomer said grabbing his luggage and heading out the door with his brothers in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for, I know I shouldn't expect a 100 reviews a day after I published but whatever these are the steps in writing a story, I plan on updating this story a lot this week and next week since I'm off from school. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,<strong>

**BYE BYE!**


	3. The Preparations

"The Grand Monica Hotel please."**(Not sure if this is a real hotel.)** Blossom said buckling her seat belt along with her sisters.

"You must be one of the bands preforming in this years 'Battle of the Bands'? I gotta say you girls must have a lot of guts to perform in front of a million people." All three girls' eyes widen at the word millions.

"What do you mean a million people?" Buttercup questioned, trying not to throw up.

"I mean, for the first performance there is gonna be a million people there. They gotta start the show off with a big bang, and they can't do that over television." The driver spoke exiting the airport.

"How do you know this?" Bubbles inquired leaning forward.

"I'm one of the stage directors, I work as a taxi driver part time though." He smirked turning onto the highway.

"Whoa really?" Bubbles questioned.

"Nope, my nephew is actually performing as well, and he has been a fan of the show for the longest time, he loves telling me all these facts about the show."

"Oh." Bubbles leaned back a set her head on Buttercups shoulder and tried to rest. Buttercup resumed writing songs, and Blossom watched the lights go by out her window.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to the Grand Monica, do you have a reservation?" A lovely woman asked at the front desk.<p>

"Uh, yeah we're here to compete in the 'Battle of the Band'." Brick spoke as his two brothers admired the scenery of the hotel behind him.

"Alright I'll just need a last name."

"Jojo." The woman began typing on the computer in front of her before turning around and grabbing three room keys.

"Here you go sir your room is 319, on the top floor. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Brick took the keys and headed towards the elevator.

"Dude! This hotel is huge!" Boomer exclaimed wheeling his luggage into the elevator.

"Yeah we'll we don't have time to dilly dally, we need to get ready for our first performance tonight and focus on winning this competition. "Brick said pressing the button for the 30th floor.

"Don't worry Brick, everyone's gonna love us, and we're totally gonna win." Butch said pumping his fist.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Come on Buttercup! You need to hurry up! The limo is gonna be here in twenty minutes!" Bubbles said pounding on the bathroom door. Bubbles and Blossom had changed for the performance and we're just waiting on Buttercup.<p>

Bubbles had her hair up in a high messy ponytail, she had a few loose strands hanging out. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve crop top that had white lace over it, a pair of white and grey leopard print skinny jeans that had a blue sparkly belt, and a pair of dark blue pumps.

Blossom had her hair down and flat ironed. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shoulder less top with a light denim vest on over it, a red miniskirt that reached mid-thigh, a pair of white and pink paint spatter leggings on underneath and a pair of pink wedges.

Buttercup swung open the door and Bubbles squealed in delight to see that she was wearing what she had picked out for her.

Buttercup had her hair down that had a bedhead type look, she also had green clip in extensions. She was wearing a white crop top, a green, black, and white variety jacket that had PPG on the back of it, a pair of green finger-less gloves, a pair of black and white vertical striped pants that had spikes on the back pockets, and a pair of mid-calf high black boots that had green lacing.

"We look amazing!" Bubbles squealed jumping up and down, she suddenly stopped jumping and grabbed her phone pulling Blossom and Buttercup close to her as she took a selfie of the three of them.

"Ok we're all dressed now, Bubbles you took a picture of us, now let's head outside to the limo." Blossom said grabbing her red clutch and heading out the door with her sisters.

* * *

><p>"Yo, we're 'Dreaming of Dynamite' it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Dillon, this is Mac, and this is Ricky." Dillon had shaggy dark brown hair that he was constantly shaking out of his chestnut eyes, Mac had short black hair that had blonde frosted tips, and he also had light blue eyes. Ricky had short blonde hair and pale green eyes.<p>

"Uh hi, we're the 'Rowdyruff Boys' I'm Brick, these are my brothers Boomer and Butch." The six boys sat in the limo silently judging one another.

Brick was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a red leather jacket, and a pair of red Jordan's. Boomer was wearing a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, a dark blue leather jacket, and a pair of blue Nikes. Butch was wearing a grey t-shirt, a pair of blue torn up jeans, a dark green leather jacket and a pair of green converse.

"So what song are you guys going to perform?" Mac questioned.

"We don't like to reveal what we plan on playing before the performance." Boomer replied eyeing Mac suspiciously.

"Calm down there buster, there's nothing wrong with some simply banter is there?" Dillon questioned placing a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"Not at all, my brother was simply replying to his question, you seem a little tense." Brick glared at Dillon.

"What's up with your friend?" Butch questioned not breaking eye contact with Rickey.

"He doesn't talk much, but you'll be impressed when he sings." Mac gloated.

"Whatever." Butch said looking out his window now that he had lost interest in the staring contest with Rickey.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." All three girls smiled at the sight of the large stage where they were going to perform. A tall man with blonde hair that was slicked back and cool grey eyes who was in a black suit approached them.<p>

"Hello I'm going to assume you are the 'Powerpuff Girls'?" Blossom being the older sister took the position of speaking for them.

"Yes we are."

"Excellent, walk with me if you will." The three girl began to follow him, Blossom and Bubbles on his left and Buttercup on his right.

"My name is Robert, and I will be helping you girls through this contest, I will be ensuring that you know the rules and that you have whatever you need at all times."

"Really? That's awesome." Buttercup said a large smile on her face.

"Indeed it is. Now you three will be the fourth to perform, you will be waiting in the green room until you performance. At the beginning of the show all the bands will come out on the stage, they will introduce themselves and answer some of the questions the host has for you." They walked up the steps that lead backstage, turned some corners and stopped in front of a white door that had a golden star on it.

"This is where I leave you, the host will come in and explain more of the rules for you girls before the performance begins." He nodded to the girls before walking away. Buttercup stood in front of the door she gripped the cold doorknob and yanked the door open.

* * *

><p>Practically everyone stared at the girls as they stepped inside the room, some with curiosity, some with envy, some with lust, or some with angry.<p>

"You." Someone sneered, everyone glanced over to a redheaded girl as she walked over towards the trio. She obviously had red curly hair that was pulled back into a poofy ponytail and dark brown hair. She was wearing a purple tiger print cocktail dress and a pair of gold colored heels. Two girls appeared on either side of her one had blonde hair and the other had brown, both of them had dark blue eyes. Both of them where wearing zebra print crop tops, and black heels. The girl with blonde hair was wearing yellow jeans and the girl with brown hair was wearing orange jeans.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest as she saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here Princess?" Buttercup inquired, clearly not giving two shits of who she was speaking too.

"I feel like I should be the one asking you that you dumb whore." She smirked when everyone in the room gasped at her insult.

"I bet that took you all night to come up with." Buttercup shot back. Princess glared at Buttercup before replying.

"Oh shut up you bitch." Princess narrowed her eyes at Buttercup when she smirked.

"Oh shut up you bitch." Buttercup copied what Princess had said in a high pitched voice. Bubble and Blossom tried to hold in there giggles because they knew exactly where this was going.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Buttercup copied her again causing more people to start laughing.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" By now everyone was laughing as Princess and her posse stormed off.

Buttercup and her sisters walked over to an empty couch and sat down and began talking to each other quietly.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone! My name is Nick and I am the host of this year's 'Battle of the Bands'! When I call your name you will come out on the stage I will ask your names and some questions and then once we've gone through everyone you'll all bow and the first band will perform! Am I clear!?" Everyone nodded or mumbled an okay. Butch on the other hand wasn't paying attention, he couldn't see that girl that stood up to Princess earlier but her voice sounded so familiar.<p>

"Alright I need the first band to follow me out which is 'The Rowdyruff Boys'." Brick smacked Butches arm to get his attention, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and got up to follow after Nick and one of the stage directors.

"I'll signal you when you guys will go on stage." The stage director said writing down things on her checkboard.

"Okay boys, this is our big chance, we're gonna do great I just know it." Boomer smiled giving his brothers a small pep talk.

"Of course we're gonna do great we're the 'Rowdyruff Boys'." Butch smirked.

They all turned their attention to the TV showing the stage.

"And now let me introduce our first band, 'The Rowdyruff Boys!'

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit 4 pages, thank god I'm finally done. Don't worry in the next chapter they'll be singing and stuff. Sorry if this chapter had unnecessary info. *SHRUGS*<strong>

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
